During set-up of a typical dialysis treatment, the blood side and dialysate side of the dialyzer are primed with saline. The dialyzer is typically rotated about its axis to invert the dialyzer. This is done to expel any air contained within the dialyzer blood compartment and dialysate compartment. This movement requires excess length of tubing that attaches the bloodline tubing to the dialyzer blood ports. Because this excess tubing length is only required during the priming procedure, it is excess tubing length and associated blood volume that is not required as part of the dialysis treatment.